deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sir William Of Chalitton/Season 2 Start : Tower Vs Heavy Weapons Guy
SFH 2 Tower.jpg|Tower VS 4.jpg|Vs 300px-Heavy.png|Heavy Weapons Guy Season 2 starts ! Tower '''the one man army of the Strike Force Heroes team and the toughest of all the team members ''VS'' '''Heavy Weapons Guy '''the Minigun slinging mercenary of the RED and BLU team ''Who Is Deadliest?'' Information Tower Tower is one of the members of the Strike Force Heroes 2nd Strike Force team for SFH 2. Tower has been so long in the organization and his true identity is unknown. He is only called upon the most dangerous mission the Strike Force Heroes team has ever face. He is a near perfect one man army. Heavy Weapons Guy Hailing from the mountains of Russia, the Heavy was a hibernating-bear like man that is gentle. He is also sleepy like a bear. He's not dumb. Not really someone's big friend. But someone would already shut up before he even tells someone to shut up. The Heavy was a powerful mercenary on the BLU or RED team. His sheer firepower from long range can take care enemies so easy that it was like no job for him. Melee 1 First Blood (Tower) The First Blood is a combat knife for Tower. It is a short knife and fast to swing. It can tear through enemies like a butter if used properly. It has a really short range and requires Tower to be very close to the user. Depends on the user's reach. It is deadly in experienced hands and sometimes can bleed an enemy. Fists (Heavy Weapons Guy) Pair of Heavy's own fists. It is practical because basically it's his fists. Heavy used his own fists for melee because his weapons are too heavy for him, stated in the trailer. These twin fists can make an enemy stunned bad to bone if hitting it hard enough. Except take a warning that sometimes using his own fists can harm himself. Personal Edge The 'First Blood '''for it's deadlier performance. Melee 2 Wrench (Tower) Small wrench for SFH team members. It is basically a blunt version of the First Blood but has a slower swing rate. Although practically it is easy to use and can stun enemies if swinging it hard enough. Small and cheap. But weak in tactical combat. Gloves Of Running Urgently (Heavy Weapons Guy) Pair of boxing gloves with flames for decoration. However, the flames is not for decoration. It makes Heavy much faster but at the cost of power. Stun is possible too. Although it does weaker damage than Heavy's ordinary fists. Still, the speed boost is a quite good perk to do with. Personal Edge The '''Gloves Of Running Urgently '''for it's speed boost perk. Medium Range Remington 870 AKA R870 (Tower) Default shotgun for Tower and West the general. It might be a starting shotgun but it is good for starters that liked instant kills or high damage kills. Although it is a little bit inaccurate, it has a high firepower and nice range. The other backdrop of this weapon is that is has a little bit slow reload and low ammo plus it's pump action. Slow fire rate. 6 ammo. Shotgun (Heavy) Secondary weapon for the Heavy. It is similar to the Ithaca 37 if observed. It fires 10 pellets at a time every 0.6 seconds. Can deliver massive damage at close range but accuracy is horrible at long range. If Heavy's Minigun really troubles him, the Shotgun can be a solution. It is light to carry around. Like the pistol, it will release one accurate shot for the first shot and the next accurate shot will be achieved after 1.25 seconds. 6 ammo. Personal Edge Tower's '''Remington 870 '''for it's promising accuracy and range. Medium Range 2 USAS 12 (Tower) South Korean made automatic shotgun. Unlike the real life counterpart, it used the banana clip so it only has 10 ammo rather than the drum version that has 12 ammo. It is a full auto shotgun. But keep in notice that the full auto feature fires slowly. It has a really low range for a shotgun. Lower damage than some single shot shotguns. Family Business (Heavy Weapons Guy) Another one of Heavy's shotguns. Family Business is ''extremely ''weak. Even weaker than the ordinary shotgun. But it has increased ammo. It's main advantage is that it has increased ammo but also has a knockback effect. But the power fell off each time the enemy is knocked back. In a very long range, it cannot damage enemies. Also slow reload. Personal Edge No brainer. Tower's '''USAS 12 '''for it's higher ammo capacity and full auto feature along with faster reload. Long Range 1 Judgement (Tower) The Judgement is a shotgun from the movie ''Terminator 2 : Judgement Day. Note that this is also wielded by The Terminator. It has an insane power and range along with great accuracy. The strongest shotgun Tower can have. Although it has the smallest ammo count and slowest fire rate, the power solves everything. Minigun (Heavy Weapons Guy) Heavy's great primary weapon that has insanely high fire rate, insanely high ammo count and can mow down enemies easily. It fires four bullets at a time at a rate of 10 times a second. When firing this, Heavy can't jump or switch weapon. The speed is also drastically reduced. It can also conserve ammo by just spinning the barrel without bullets came out of it. Sadly, it can't be reloaded and inaccurate after a lot of shooting. Personal Edge Heavy's '''Minigun '''is a true powerful long range killer with high ammo and great ammo count. Long Range 2 M32 Grenade Launcher (Tower) Also known as the Milkor MGL. It is deadly explosive weapon for Tower to wield. It has an unusually high ammo for a grenade launcher plus the grenades bounces off walls. It has 12 ammo. Although the damage is lower than some shotguns, it is good for crowd control. But the grenade can harm Tower himself and bad at long range fights. Although it has good fire rate and last line of defense in long range. Brass Beast (Heavy Weapons Guy) Brass made minigun that is based on the original 1861 Gatling Gun with some modifications. It is stronger than the Minigun and still keeps the high ammo count and accuracy drop after some shots. It does have a weakness rather than unreloadable. When used, it is insanely slow to move around with it. The spin time of the Brass Beast is also slow. Personal Edge Heavy's '''Brass Beast '''for it's higher range and better damage for personnels. Special Custom Flamethrower (Tower) Exclusive only for Tower. It sets enemy on fire It does have lower damage than other elemental weapons Tower has. But effectively has a high fire rate and ammunition plus great burning effect that can spread. But Tower can be burned himself if gets close to the flame. The weakness is that it has low range and unreloadable. Huo Long Heater (Heavy Weapons Guy) Antique half Minigun-Flamethrower weapon that is made of wood and metal. While used, a smoke and flashing ring of fire surround Heavy and everybody that goes in there is burned. The effect ran out if the ammo of the Huo Long is dead. The burn effect cannot harm buildings or critically injure enemies. Also it consumes 6 more ammo, even if the barrel is spinned the ammo is still consumed. Personal Edge Tower's '''Custom Flamethrower for it's greater ammo count and setting targets on fire don't need any complicated actions rather than just pull the trigger. X Factors *Game Health : Notice in both Strike Force Heroes 2 and Team Fortress 2, Tower has 300 health while Heavy also has 300 health. Although the Juggernaut class which is another Tower has 130 health as a level 1. Tower is a level 50. AKA they both has the highest health in both of their own games *Defense : Tower uses a steel body armor to protect him that offers good protection while Heavy relies solely on his health, Medic's ubercharge and a small Kevlar vest. *Weapon Range : Heavy's weapon are mostly long ranged. His Miniguns took care of the range problem while Tower's weapons are mostly short ranged *Weapon Creativity : Tower just used the world's military weapons while Heavy used off some creative creations of weapons. Battle "I'll take care of this guy." Tower says to the rest of his teammates. "Will you survive?" Jyn replies. "If I don't, good bye." "Be careful Tower! I heard one of his member has killed Nathan!" Warn West. "It's alright. Now go off." The SFH members are now all aboard the helicopter and then it leaves. Tower was defending the Strike Force Heroes' base from a Russian so-called-terrorist. Tower goes down to the interior of the base. He hears footsteps and a sound of a barrel spinning. The base was dark. The base's light has been cut off by the intruder. Tower activates his flashlight and finds the restart generator. He found the generator and restarts the lights. But no long after he restarts the generator. "Hello, Sandvich trasherr!" Heavy appears behind Tower. His Sandvich has been trashed by Tower. "Listen, I found this so called Sandvich in the way back home here. It is already been eaten and then I thought it was a trash so I..." "NO!" Heavy shots his Minigun to Tower. But Tower's armor defends him from the shots. Tower headbutts Heavy and pulls out his R870. "Is that all you got, Bear?" Heavy roars at Tower while shooting his Minigun again. But before that can happen Tower shots the Minigun with the R870, disarming Heavy. "Goddamn you're badass." "Not for long!" Heavy pulls his Shotgun and fires it at Tower. The shot is pretty much of a real damage to Tower's armor. But then Tower runs away after being knocked back. Tower runs away from Heavy with his R870. "Come back here!" Heavy said with his Minigun again in hand. Tower goes upstairs at the computer room. He looks at the camera and he sees Heavy is searching for him. "Turn off the lights again. Destroy all power source." Commands Tower to the computer. "Lights off initiated." All the lights are now gone. "What happened here?!" Heavy became enraged. Meanwhile, he hears a door opening behind him. And he turns on the his back and shoots his Minigun. Tower was right behind him and Tower shots Heavy with his R870. Heavy then throws off his Minigun. Tower gets distracted by the Minigun but still remembers where Heavy is. Tower then pulls out his Judgement shotgun at shots it randomly at Heavy. But Heavy was nowhere to be found. Heavy was running away with his Gloves Of Running Urgently. "You are not vatching me!" Heavy then pulls out his shotgun and shoots it at a random direction to distract Tower. Tower hears the blast and then when he runs into the direction where the blast originates, Heavy bursts Tower with his Brass Beast. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Heavy constantly shoots Tower with the Brass Beast but then Tower gets his feeling back and shoots his Judgement to Heavy's Brass Beast. "Now, shut up." Tower pulls out his USAS 12. "Vhat?!" Heavy pulls out his Family Business and shoots it at Tower while also knocking him back. Tower open fires at Heavy with his USAS while Heavy was running away. But no shots hit him. Except for Heavy's leg. "No!" Heavy looks at his injured leg and falls down. But then he reloads the shotgun and the Family Business and equipes the Family Business. Heavy turns back and sees Tower wielding the Milkor MGL. Heavy remembers the weapon. And has a flashaback he always get killed by that. "I know that! And it will not harm me again!" Heavy shots Tower with both of his Shotgun and Family Business. Heavy continues his run and gets up. Tower follows up Heavy, but he cannot see Heavy. Finally, Tower randomly runs at every direction. But he bumped to a wall. He clears off his vision and realized where is he. "Engine room. He should be here." Unknowingly Heavy replies, "I am here! Communisto Mani-Fisto!" Heavy punched Tower with his Gloves Of Running Urgently. Tower sees Heavy and pulls out his First Blood and slashes it at Heavy's hands. But the Gloves protected his hands. Heavy punches back with his GRU. "How good are you, bast***." Tower replies in an angry voice. Tower pulls his Wrench and hits it at Heavy's head. Heavy got stunned a while. Tower gets his First Blood again and tries to stab Heavy. "Too slow!" Heavy gets up in a cool way. And punches Tower. Tower gets incapacitated. Heavy takes his Shotgun and aims it at Tower's visor. "No last word! BWAHAHAHAAHA!" Heavy shots his Shotgun to Tower and Tower's head explodes and falls away. "YES ! TAKE THAT YOU SANDVICH STEALER!" Winner : Heavy Weapons Guy Expert's Opinion Although Tower has impressive arsenal on his loadout,,the majority of Heavy's weapons are truly long ranged and effective plus easy to use. Also although Heavy does not have any armor or little armor, his no armor nature makes him faster than Tower, Category:Blog posts